1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire and noise damper assembly which comprises a pneumatic tire and a noise damper being attached to the tire, more particularly to the assembly which can prevent deterioration of the noise damper caused by ultraviolet rays and water.
2. Background Art
In recent years, in order to reduce a road noise, a pneumatic tire and noise damper assembly is proposed. The assembly comprises a pneumatic tire and a noise damper made of spongy material and being attached to the inner surface of the tire.
The tire and noise damper assembly is mounted on a rim and is used for a vehicle. Before being mounted on the rim, the assembly may be kept in storage vertically or horizontally. Especially when the assembly is kept in outside storage, rain water (moisture) stays in the tire cavity surrounded by the inner surface, and the water is infiltrated into a noise damper in some cases. This increases the weight of the assembly, and a weight unbalance is caused and the noise damper is contaminated. If the noise damper is exposed to ultraviolet rays for a long term, the noise damper is prone to be deteriorated. To protect the noise damper from water and ultraviolet rays, it seems to be effective to accommodate the assembly in a bag or a box and keep the same in storage. However, this method makes it difficult to roll and move the assembly (tire), and its handling becomes inconvenient.